


The Magic and Wonder of You

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Sex Magic, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rey and Ben figure out a way to bring Luke back.





	The Magic and Wonder of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



This was never going to work. Rey was mad for even listening to him.

"I heard that," Kylo said, but the humor in his voice was all Ben's. He straddled a line between the two, Ben the angel on one shoulder, Kylo lurking on the other, and both the same person. One half of him would do anything for her. The other would manipulate her feelings for the other into helping his own ends, or would if he could hold himself together long enough to construct a plan.

This sounded like a Kylo plan. But Ben was sure it would work.

Rey took a deep breath. She had already agreed inside. She had to admit, when he was half-dressed, she was amenable to any number of bad suggestions.

"Fortunately this is a good suggestion," he said. "Are you taking your clothes off or not?"

Rey muttered and grumbled at him as she pulled her tunic over her head. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, but this time, Ben said, they had an old Jedi trick up their sleeve. Their sleeves were on the floor. She hoped he had a better idea.

"Luke," she said, calling out to the air. "Tell me you're here."

The ghost had followed them both these past two years, offering Rey the advice in death that he'd refused her in life, whispering the truths Kylo didn't want to hear into Ben's ears, drawing them back together where they were strongest. "Always," Luke said now, though she could not see him. "For the record, I'm not sure this is wise."

"Of course it's not. It's Ben's idea." She didn't miss Kylo's flat glare. "But I agree it's our best plan."

Still annoyed, Ben reached for her face and kissed her, biting at her lower lip. He thought the words of the ritual into her, let Rey feel the weight of them inside her mind before she set them free with a whisper into his mouth, which he breathed back into her.

Breath into breath.

She knew the familiar touch of his hands on her shoulders. She knew the feel of his chest under her roaming fingers. All of this, they'd done before, the bond between them urging them on, entwining them soul to soul as their bodies met, first on the deckplate of the _Falcon_ when they'd fought their way into a struggling embrace, then up against the hull of his TIE the next time they'd met, and dozens of times since. They beat each other, and threw each other, and wound up tangled together, defeated by their own desires.

And this, Ben said, was the key.

Rey raked her nail down one pectoral muscle, just enough to scratch open the skin as he hissed before she kissed the wound. One tiny bead of blood formed and dissolved on her tongue. His eyes darkened. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down as Rey recited more of the spell. Beside them, she saw the pale blue figure watching them, his gaze intent, and she gulped deeply, knowing he must have always watched, and had said nothing.

"Not yet," she said to Ben, and showed him the image of the power she was weaving in her mind, the shape of the creation.

He bit at her neck then, licking first, then sucking at her skin until the capillaries broke. A whore's mark, they'd have called it on Jakku, scowling. Sex with someone you loved was rare there. More times, it was a trade for food or shelter, at the price of the whole outpost calling you dirt. All this flashed through her memory, and then Ben's mouth soothed the hurt he'd caused, kissing his way down her throat before recapturing her mouth.

Blood into blood.

Luke drifted closer.

Ben's hand moved down her body, resting at her stomach then drifting between her legs. She ached for him already, and always had. She could spend an hour kissing him, growing wetter. Instead, his forefinger breached her, playing her into excitement. She reached for him, stroking her hand on the velvet over steel heat of his erection. He'd been ready for her forever, too.

Inside their minds, invisible hands wove the magic together. The old texts said this was forbidden, but they also said the things they did to one another were not allowed. The Jedi who'd written them had died long ago. Only the living could decide what they would take from the dead.

She rolled Ben to the floor, her knees to either side of him. The working was almost complete, the words recreated within them. She grasped hold of him, touching him to make his breath stutter.

Then she turned to the ghost beside them and said, "Now." Rey guided Ben's prick into her body, enjoying the stretch of her body around him, speaking the final word of the spell. Cold, she was cold, and she was stretching further. She cried out, the sensation too much, too fast. A cool hand stroked her shoulders, stroked her back, calming her.

Flesh into flesh.

Ben groaned. Inside his mind, she felt how much tighter she was around him now. The heat of his cock and the chill of the ghostly twin beside it burned her together. She gasped, unable to move, caught between them. She'd never taken two lovers into her at once. She couldn't do this.

"You can," Luke said into her ear, and Rey shifted, feeling them shift inside her.

She looked at Ben's face, trembling and amazed. "You move. I'll finish the spell."

He took her waist in his hands again, moving his knees for traction, then began thrusting up into her, meaningless words on his lips. His pleasure echoed inside her, fire and ice, as she held onto the thread of the working. Breath into breath, blood into blood, flesh into flesh, life into life. She gathered the energy they had created between them, bringing it deep inside herself, radiating it out against through every part of her body. Ben couldn't have held back if he'd tried, and he came quickly with a shout, his brain burbling into hers, please, please, now, _Rey_. She felt his warmth within her, felt herself tumble over the edge after him, and felt the power pulse out through her pores, into the hands against her shoulders, into the lips pressed against the back of her neck, into the second cock deep inside her, which warmed and grew thicker with life.

"Please," she said. Rey turned her head, and Luke kissed her, and he was warm as he pushed into her, loving her, stuttering into life as he came inside her, his own mind shimmering against hers like a star.

They froze in this tableau for a long moment, until Rey said, "We have to move." Luke disengaged from her with an excess of gentleness, then she moved herself, stretching her protesting legs. She collapsed beside Ben, who nuzzled at her for a friendly kiss. Luke moved to lay to his other side, and to her surprise, Ben turned and kissed him with the same amusement.

"That never should have worked," he said.

"It was your idea."

"I know. That's why it shouldn't have worked."

Luke said, "There's no way I can thank you both enough."

Rey had some ideas. Her body was sore in ways she wasn't used to, but her recent memories seared across her brain. They could try that again. Her thoughts were clear to both men beside her.

"I'm going to need a minute or twenty," Luke said. He closed his eyes, resting his head against Ben. "Which is fine. I need some time to figure out what we're going to tell your mother."


End file.
